Waking moments
by HannahLovesHG
Summary: Its coming close to Peeta s 23rd Birthday and all he wishes is to stay with Katniss and be in control of his body (in both ways) ,but katniss has other ideas for Peeta s Birthday not a party but a small get away together * future lemons* Plz review 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: All rights of the Hunger Games to Suzanne Collins,Plz review this chaper isnt very long but im new at this so idea please xx**

Peeta POV

As i lay in bed with there girl i love i cant help but think of how i can never repay her for saving me in the Games, saving me from the high-ranking and brought me back to her..i can never repay her for what she has done, but some how she thinks that she needs to repay me. Its early morning and the sun is just starting to rise over the meadow i cant help but watch as the sun light seeks in though the window down on to her face. She has some bad nights full of nightmares from the war and the games but then again so do i.. but as the sunlight rolls in the window the soft oranges of the morning sun making her face glow in the light,it shines across her face i cant help but see the beauty that is katniss Everdeen. I watch her carefully for about 15 minutes and caress her face and hair softly,She moans lightly under my touch and i cant help but smile I look over at the clock and i know that i need to get up to make her breakfast and get to work.. I feel horrible when i have to wake her because i don't know if she can sleep so easy and calmly ever again..

"katniss wake up.. wake up baby" i say in a soft voice so i don't wake her quickly and i sit up behind her and move down to kiss her neck this always works "katniss wake up I`m going to make you breakfast"  
"mmmm really Mr Mellark` she says and she turns to face me her grey eyes looking more like sliver.. "yes you have 15 minutes i lean down towards her and kiss her softly and as i try to pull away its like I cant the taste of her lips drives me crazy and pulls me back for I open my eyes and look down at her and can she the excitement in her eyes and i know that she doesn't want to let go but we must. "Good morning Peeta" she says with a small smile "that was a nice wake up you should do it more often"  
"well if you like it so much maybe i will" I say as low as I can before I press my lips on to her soft warm lips again and i moves my arms under her bottom and upper body "glad to hear to it" she says before she deepens the I lift her up into my arms off the bed in a bridle like way and carries her out of the bed room while she giggles "you know Peeta, my legs do work" he smiles as I carry her down the stairs .I look at her and our eyes lock "I know, but an angel should fly not walk" he reply in a soft voice...what this girl does to me is strange i cant help smiles and kisses me on lips to my surprise it inst a small kiss it lasts well over the normal . When our lips pull apart I can still taste her on mine her sweet taste that makes me want more .I move her to the kitchen and sit her on the edge of the table and kiss her passionately and I caress her neck and face,her arm reach up over and around my neck and pull me closer making our lips touch licks my bottom lip lightly to my surprise she is wanting more from me so i quite happily open up my mouth,as soon as I do her tongue invades my mouth and dances around and over mine.

Katniss POV

Peeta wakes me lightly by kissing my neck..this always works but it always makes me want him more,he seems to have this power over me..when he kisses me or touches my skin with in firm ,strong yet soft hands I seem to melt under his touch..he wakes me and carries me down stairs and even though its early in the morning he seems to charm me like always and make me blush, I hate it when I blush in-front of him so ive found a way to hind it from him, kiss him and boom he cant see it..he takes me into the kitchen and sits me down on the table edge and kisses me passionately and with force, he moves his hand to the nook of my neck and my cheek lightly his movements cause tingles to move around my blood and body he starts to move away but i lock him down I lick his bottom lip and his mouth opens then I move my tongue in to his mouth looking for his once find it I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me.I swirl my tongue over his and he does the same to mine, its the same loving embrace that always turns to me and I can feel the fire in my belly beginning to moves his hand from my cheek and places it at my waist and pulls both our hips together . Im almost hanging off the table so I wrap my legs up around his strong body and keep my arms locked around his neck still kissing him sucking on his tongue moving mine around his moth exploring each taste and places his hand on my behind and holds me up of the table and walks over to the wall and pushes my back up against it,as he does this my shirt rises at the back causing me to feel the cold bear wall behind me. I run my fingers though his curly blonde hair and I feel a moan escape from this mouth. I pull away slightly and smile at him my grey eyes locking with the beautiful blue of his,I can get lost i his eyes they keep me safe and let me know that I have my Peeta...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I do anything wrong please tell me I new to this would like to hear your ideas**

Katniss POV

I lie on the kitchen floor panting lightly as I recover from my orgasm i can hear Peeta`s breaths besides me his is quicker and more harsh.I look over to see Peeta(my boy with the bread) butt naked next to me wearing nothing but the chain around his neck and the hair on his head and body. I turn to face him and cross my leg to cover my sex and watch is chest rise and fall ,my gaze is cut off by the sound of his voice "what?" i ask as before his body had my full attention and i could only hear a low mubble of his smiles at me with his mouth and eyes,Boy he is in a good eyes are a light tone and i find myself getting lost once more " i said i need to get to work" he smirks.I frown and move closer to him, so my naked body in touching his. i run one of my fingers over the defined muscles in his chest,Maybe i can make him stay "stay here Peeta, stay with me" I say as my gaze reaches his after looking over his perfect body, he smiles softly at me "i cant kat,as much as i want to " he starts to move but I lock him down by moving my legs both sides of his hips and stadle him chest to chest I smile down at him and lock his arms above his head "Katniss let me go " he laughs lightly. I Smile lightly and brush my lips over his and move to kiss his jaw, I kiss along his jaw and nibbles lightly on his ear lobe and I whisper as sudutivly as I can "your not going any where Mellark" I bite his ear lobe playfully and as I lift my mouth away from his lips I plant them on to his "oh really miss Everdeen" he says under the kiss smiling and then he frees his arms from my lock and turns me over so im on the cold floor and have his warmth above me, he tries to stand but I wrap my arms around his neck and make him look at me "Peeta you know its a week away from your birthday" I tap his nose with my fore finger as he looks down at me "if you don`t behave and be a good boy you wont get any of your presents" he leans down and kisses me softly and sweetly "i don`t want anything Kat" he says this every year but he always love what i get him, last year i got him a new oven for our house so he can bake and cook more and lets just say he thanked me for it all night long "dont worry Peeta its only small" I lie ive booked a week away from work and a small place out in the woods near a waterfall and lake I know he will love it "and the second present would be a shame not to unwrap because i think you will love it" I say in a low voice and wink at him and he gets the idea.I can see he understands and see the excitement in his eyes, when he is existed about something the light tone of blue in his eyes i joined my bolts of dark rich blue "well that sounds lovely and i cant wait.. but i still need to get to work" he kisses me quickly and hops up before i can pull him back for more. He walks across the kitchen and pulls on his boxers and find his clothes, as he walks i cant help but watch and end up staring at his ass and defined muscles in his arms,chest and legs,even though he only has one really leg it doesnt change anything apart from i can run up to bed quicker than him.I Dont understand how I ended up with this man how he can love me. I sit up and find my bra and patties and pull them on and pull on Peeta shirt which smells of him, I lean on the counter behind with with my arms locked backwards so it makes my breast look slightly turns and see`s me wearing it and smiles, He walks up to me and brushes the hair off me face with his strong hands and kisses me tenderly and sweetly then rest his forehead on mine as I run my hands though his hair and play with his curls "you make it so hard to leave and go to work katniss" he kisses me again and I smile "i`ll be here waiting baker boy" I smile at him and tap his ass lightly and pulls away and goes upstairs to get ready for work.I go to the fridge and pull out some eggs and bacon and smack them in to a frying pan on the heat and get some cobs out of the bread Im cooking i sing lightly and dance around the kitchen when I turn with the pan in my hand i see Peeta stood in the door way dressed in his work outfit smiling at me and i blush lightly "Bacon and egg cob before you go" I say and dish up then hand it to him and throw the pots in the sink. At 10 he goes off to work~ he works later on Sundays ~ and I wash up and clean the kitchen once ive done that I go for a shower and wait for the day to go by so I can see and touch and kiss Peeta again

Peeta POV

My day started great I woke to see the girl i love next to me and I will tell you now morning sex is a good way to start your only did I have sex this morning but katniss wanted more,I cant wait till I get back home to her soft sweet lips,her amazing grey and her sexy strong i got to work it was only me and Josh on, the morning was slow we had about 2 people in 2 hours so i made some cheese buns to take home for as the day went on my mood changed from good to bad I got a phone call for an order of 500 rolls for the next day which im fine with but it was only me and Josh to do all the work. Once we got started I found out that the flour delivery hasn't come yet ,we could only just make it on the amount we had but then 160 rolls down the main oven broke and we were stuck with a small oven that did 10 at a time. I was meant to finish on Sundays at 3 but because of his I had to stay till 10 baking and sorting out the paper work for the next delivery I locked up at 10:10pm and started my way home cheese buns wrapped up and in my bag,when i was half way home it started to rain and as i had no umbrella I got soaked. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it and walked in taking off my shoes, I feel horrible im soaking wet and had a hard and stressful day at work "Katniss" I call though the house, I set my bag down and shake my head to get some of the rain water of it. I walked into the kitchen to see if she was she wasn't "Katniss" i call again and look in the living room the jog up the stairs "katniss honey im back" I say as I open our bedroom door and I find her passed out on the bed wearing what can only be described as sexy underwear. I smile and bite my lip the way she is asleep I can tell she tried to be seductive I take off my clothes and go in to the bathroom and turn the water to hot i put my wet things in the dryer and let the bathroom fill with steam before i get into the shower,when i get in the water seems like heaven its so warm against my cold skin and helps me relax from my day. Oh well up at 5 tomorrow and same again, all though the shower helps relax me I cant help but let my mine drift in to the other ways I was planning on relaxing tonight. Just as I do my hair i hear the bathroom door open and close again and I look around but I cant see because of the steam "kat?" I ask in to the steam filled room "Why didn't you wake me Peeta?" I hear from the other side of the room faintly "you looked peaceful I didn't want to stop your beauty sleep" i smile to myself knowing she is blushing the next thing I know I see her naked body walk though the steam and look at me in the shower "so do you want some company in there" she smiles and steps in behind me and as i turn to face her she kisses me lustfully and pushes us under the running water, the water hits my head and the touches of her hands across my body make me grow harder by the second. I move my hands over her waist,ribs and breasts gently kneading them,the soft feel of her skin is amazing but as my hands cross her breasts I feel her hard nipples under my palm and i smile under the kiss. She runs her hands though my hair and I wrap my arms around her pulling her body closer to mine, my erection now hard and against her. She bites my lip and a small moan escapes my mouth all of my senses are tingling and its because of her, I lean her against the tile wall and kiss her neck on her collarbone rocking my hips against hers lightly trying to get a small spark of pleasure more "Peeta..please" she moans lightly and i slowly enter her and the feeling his greater than water running over mine and her bodies and hairs are amazing, the feel of her is pulsing and her moans are like heavenly music to my ears, her hands and fingers start to dig into my scalp and i know she is building around me "Oh god" she moans as i run my fingers over her nipples and keep the motion inside her steady and strong. I kiss and nibble back up her neck to her ear and whisper "i love you" and with that i feel her release around my body her finger nails dig in to my head and hair and her arms tighten around me and the she lets go lightly but still hangs on, I make 2 more strong thrusts in to her and get my release and kiss her softly and passionately, well that helped me relax all the worries of my day. I pull out of her wash myself off and she does the same. we both smile at each other and make our way out of the bathroom each wearing a towel and get changed for bed. As I turn of the lights and get her into my arms she finally says "I love you more" then kisses me softly " I love you most" I reply and drift off to sleep...

**thanks for reading please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger games xx please review and give me some ideas.. Only short but looking for a writing parter **

Katniss POV

I wake again from the pain against my ribs,Peeta holds me every night in his arms to keep me safe and from the works for me but over the last couple of months not for him..he hasn't had an attack for little over a year but he doesn't know he has them at night in his dreams.

As I lay next to him leaning on my side looking at the red light of the clock at the time of 4:20, that's when it happens...that's when his grip on me becomes stronger and holds me each night his arms around my waist of ribs the position that keeps us safe from everything and just bond us together each night.

I gasp lightly for air as I feel the muscles tense in his arms and chest squeezing me tightly,I close my eyes to get though it but with the months off this every night I have gotten bruises that I don't dare so him.I can feel the tension in my ribs and against my skin as he holds on tighter and tighter.."peeta" I wimpier though the pain trying to keep my voice calm and not show my pain

Then all of a sudden I feel that pain again.. the pain of breaking bones but not any bones my ribs "Peeta" I cry as I hear and feel the bone break inside me, "Peeta not real" I beg as the pain becomes unbearable hoping it will stop his lock on my hoping that he stills or wakes...But it doesn't his grip becomes tighter around me and I scream as his arms move the bone inside me pressing in down into my body tissue, I force everything ive got all my energy and strength to kick his body back from mine and claw my hands under his arms

With my legs gone from his lock but my chest in his arms still, my feeble attempts at freeing myself I beg and pray for him to wake to get me out of this hell hold and away from the Nightmare that is real "PEETA" I scream at the top if my lungs and throw my legs around to make a movement that will drag my Peeta back to me "Peeta..Please...baby wake up" I say as tears fall down my check from the pain and the feeling of losing him again to the capital.

The pain is over whelming the strength of Peeta has grown over the years,the many days he has pulled double shifts at the bakery lifting, pulling and kneading for 8 hour I feel the muscles in his arms harden firmer and stronger This is one of the worst he has ever had, I can feel the damage from my past scars,my mind fills with images of pain that ive been though and that ive seen in all the difference districts when the rebellion happened. "Peeta" I manage to exhale as I hear the sharp cracking noise. "PEETAAAA!" I scream out in pain and I feel his arm loosen straight away knowing that its over, I have my Peeta back. "

As I lay there on the bed my right side of my ribs burning, my lungs drawing in as much as they can, fast as they can to make the pain die down a bit. My eyes drop and I travel in and out on conciousness. I feel my skin burning and sweating with the soft feeling of peeta carrying me to the car, i hear Haymitch's voice at some point but only as a mumble. When I open my eyes for the last time im in a white room, the bright lights beaming down on me, the grey covers on the chairs are the only bright things in the room

As I look around turning slightly noticing the bandages on my ribs that's when I see him, he slumps up against the wall sat on one of the chairs, his hair looks fluffy and it covers his forehead light in the room making his eyelashes I spend time admiring him its only then I see his hands, his hands are handcuffed to the pipe on the wall,and it already has a red marking on the metal. I swing my legs round but am taken back by the pain.

**hey guys its been ages and im sorry but what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

We clean off from the shower, helping each other me cleaning her back and smiling hearing the soft sigh in her voice when my hands trace over her water beading over her skin and though her hair, her skin warm against mine. I move my lips forward to her shoulder and kiss it sweetly

"I love you" I wrap my arms around her waist her arms reaching over mine and holding me there, I rest my head in the nook of her neck and kiss her softly

" I love you to Mr Mellark" she replies, turning in my arms. Her chest pressed up to mine, my forehead against hers gazing in to her beautiful grey eyes

A smile spreads across my face, and I can't help but bring my hand up to her face brushing the small of hair from her face and planting my lips on to hers "lets go to bed baby" she mumbles pulling her lips from mine " ok" I exhale slowly and let her from my grip

I watch her get out the shower and get dry and changed and we climb into bed, side by side with my arms wrapped safely around her keeping her close

I feel the warmth coming from her body and I drift off to sleep feeling whole and needed

_- "what are you doing here? " she spits at me, her hair down in long curls over her chest and shoulders, she stands in front of of me wearing her black Mockingjay suit her helmet in her hands and her lip cut with blood coming down from her forehead. Around her are the bodies of my family, my father lays face down but slightly turned. He lays with an arrow in his back and one in his neck, his eyes open and glaring at me. His light blue eyes locked with mine, my arms lock at my sides with my fists clinching. My knuckles turning white from the lack of blood, I examine the arrow in my dead fathers body, the black feathers in the back of the arrow cut and shaped round into a swirl around the wood of the arrow_

_"What are you doing here?" She asks again glaring at me her bow in her right hand, my head snaps up from the eyes of my father to look at her... Is she? Is she smiling? " what's wrong Peeta?" She laughs slightly taking steps over closer to me " you look angry" she laughs looking up and down my body, my arms locked at my sides, my jaw tightly locked biting my tongue_  
_"What are you?" I ask her my tone shaky " I'm the woman you love Peeta" she replies walking over my brothers body not even trying to walk around him " I killed them Peeta I killed you brothers" she says pulling an arrow out of his neck an kicking his lifeless body back to the ground " I killed them both" she walked and kicking my eldest brother in the face as she walked by "Leave them alone!" I shout as Loud as I can at her, I feel the rage surge though me my breathes harden and become quicker, I can feel the blood racing though my veins. Pumping harder and harder " why, I've killed your brothers and bitch mother I thought that's want you wanted?" She pouts standing over my mothers body._

_As my lifeless mother lay on the floor her skin burnt up one side of her body and blood still seeking from under her chest and neck. As much as a both she was to me I still loved her, all the hits I'd taken were forgotten " get from her!" I snap _  
_" why baby?" She looked down at my mother on the floor with a grin on her face " are you upset she's dead, if it was the other way round I'm sure she wouldn't care" she says so coldly it makes my blood turn_

_" what are you! Your not the girl I love who and what are you!" ( You know what she is Peeta,she is a mutt) I hear the voice in my head and try and shake it way " and poor little daddy he turned to run and save you, but I got him" ( she killed them she's a mutt she need to die)_

_My jaw tightens harder and my knees fall from under me, my face downwards avoiding her glare " look at me" I hear her speak " look at me!" She screams now only just in front of me, I clam down my breaths and look up at her, her grey eyes burning down at me_

_I raise from my knees and look at her, her greys meeting mine "why are you doing this?" I ask in a firm tone looking down at her hands, her now resting at her sides in her hand_

_" because you don't deserve anybody" she Stats and then kisses me firmly, trying to push her tongue into my mouth, I push her backwards with most of my strength "Peeta" I hear her voice soft and gentle , I walk and push her firmly again making her move backwards_

_Why isn't she fighting back, "Peeta " she turns to run so I reach out and grab her pulling her back against my chest and locking my arm around her waist, feeling her ribs under my arm_

_"Peeta!" She whimpers so weak and so breakable. I tighten my arms around her waist feeling her movements trying to break freeing her legs kicking " not real" I hear but push it aside I'm not letting her break free from me, " you killed them an many other people" I feel her bones break under her skin and smile as she screams out in pain_

_"Peeta..Please...baby wake up" she says in a soft voice and I feel warm water hit my arm, she's crying_

_Why is she crying 'wake up' wake up? -_

"PEETAA!" I wake and pull my arms out from under her letting her back lay flat in the bed. I leap backwards off the bed shaking taking in the slight of Katniss is this amount of pain, the pain I've caused her. I drag my hands though my hair pulling it out of my face and digging my nails into my scalp " I'm so sorry" I exhale shakily trying to hide away my tears, I stand their gazing at her chest rising and falling the way her eyebrows burrow together when she breathes the way her nails claw a the bed in pain. Her eye lips drop and I panic "katniss?" I say softly taking steps back to the bed, no response but her chest still moves, slowly but surly it moves. I move to her side and fall to my knees, I place my hand on hers gently and bring it to my lips " I'm so so sorry Kat" I kiss her hand softly " I'm going to get you help baby I'm so sorry"

I lift her carefully yet easily and carry her down to car laying her down in the seat and rush over to Haymitch's, I knock loudly and hope that he is here and sober enough to move " Haymitch!" I bang with my knuckles on the cold wooded door "Haymitch!" I shout though the letter box and take a look though it seeing a dark figure move "Haymitch!" I shout one last time and turn over my shoulder hearing a whimper from the car

" I'm coming boy" I hear the heavy movements I his feet against the wooden floor hallway and the click of a glass bottle against the door handle, he pulls the door and it swings open. He stands i front of me with a bottle of half empty white liqueur, underwear and a grey dressing gown " what do you want boy?" He asks pulling the bottle to his lips, I glare at him and he seems to sense my anger and the worry in my eyes " what happened?" He asks sounding suddenly more sober than before " I..s-she's..." I bite my lip and look down my hands rearing on my hips and my lip shaking " I hurt her bad in my sleep Haymitch I need your help" I look up at him and he nods " alright boy"

Once he pulled on some trousers and a shirt he got in the car resting katniss's head on his lap stroking though her hair as I speed forward towards the hospital, "is ok sweat heart" I hear him speak to her in a soft calming voice, after the games everything Haymitch even though he drank still seemed to have a real feeling of love towards Kat he was now one of the only fatherly figures we had. He had his faults but so did we and sometimes we seemed like a family, not a very conventional family but we had our moments

I drove to the hospital and handed over katniss to a bunch of nurses to take her to the operation room, I waited in her privet room for her to return, as I sit in the room my feet resting on the floor with my hands together on my lap, "she will be fine boy don't worry"

"How can I not worry" I say simply " I hurt her, and badly Haymitch I broke 3 ribs and almost broke her lung" I look up to face him my eyes heavy and puffy from the sobs that have escaped me " I could have killed her-" " but you didn't" he cuts me off I open my mouth to reply but he speaks before me " Peeta katniss is fine, she isn't going to die she is better now they fixed her ribs back up and she should be fixed in 2 days, she isn't going to leave you or walk out on you Peeta she loves you and she will get over this" I look at him as he speaks but still not believing " I need you to handcuff me to the wall-" he try's to cut me off again but I raise my hand " I don't trust myself to sleep with out it please" I beg and he leaves the room to get me some handcuffs

While he is gone katniss is brought back and I kiss her temple gently, standing and looking down at her peaceful state " I love you I'm so sorry " I kiss her eye lids and then her lips before her left hand, making my way back over to my chair that I've pushed up against the wall. Locking myself up I drift of into a uncomfortable sleep

**Thanks for reading please review and hope to update sooner xx**


End file.
